


A day to remember

by Daily_Scenarios



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Canon Compliant, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feelings, M/M, Memories, Missing Scene, remembering sarah sugden, this day is difficult for robert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 14:59:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16642430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daily_Scenarios/pseuds/Daily_Scenarios
Summary: “Look I'm fine, I'm gonna go and grab some more coffee, then get on with the day. Meet me at lunch?”“At the pub?”“Yeah.”“You sure you're alright?” - asked Aaron sceptically.“Yeah.” – smiled Robert. - “Go on, you're gonna be late.”Or...Today is a hard day for Robert, but Aaron's there for him as always.





	A day to remember

“Robert?” - said Aaron a bit concerned after he called out for him twice already and got no answer. His husband was sitting opposite to him at the kitchen table. It was early, he had to be at the scrapyard in 10 minutes, but he couldn't just leave him like that. He looked..... so lost. - “Robert, what's wrong with ya?” - he tried again.

 

“What?” - he said suddenly looking up at him. He clearly had no idea how many times Aaron has been calling his name. - “Sorry.... I was miles away.” - he added with a short smile.

 

“I can see that. What's up? You okay?”

 

“Yeah, yeah, I'm fine... it's just.... I haven't slept well.”

 

“Why didn't you tell me?”

 

“I knew you'd have to wake up early because of work.” - he shrugged.

 

“Maybe I shouldn't.... “

 

“What, No.” - he said standing up. - “Look I'm fine, I'm gonna go and grab some more coffee, then get on with the day. Meet me at lunch?”

 

“At the pub?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“You sure you're alright?” - asked Aaron sceptically.

 

“Yeah.” – smiled Robert. - “Go on, you're gonna be late.” - he said as he leaned in for a kiss.

 

“Fine, see you later.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

As he arrived at the scrapyard he couldn't believe his eyes. Ellis was already there, ready for work.

 

“You made it.” - he said to him.

 

“I did. You said you would show me some paperwork and stuff?”

 

“Alright then.” - at first they were fine. It looked like Ellis was capable of improvement, and Aaron was actually happy that he finally got a normal help. Although he couldn't get his husband out of his head. It was only past 10am when Ellis commented on something, then started talking about how he's feeling like it's almost Christmas when it's only 16th November. The date made Aaron feel weird. Like he was suppose to remember something. Then it hit him. - “Shit.” - he muttered under his breath. He had to go and find Robert. - “Look, I have to nip out to sort summat. You're in charge until I get back.” - before he was out the door he stopped and looked back at him – “Don't make me regret it.”

 

Ellis was too happy to actually ask anything, so he didn't even bother to stay and explain it further. He just wanted to get to Robert. He knew where he would find him. He was certain.

 

Before he got to the cemetery he stopped by David's to buy some flowers, he didn't wanna go empty handed. When he saw his husband from miles away, he felt releived.

 

“Why didn't ya say something Robert?” - he started as he got closer to him, pulling him into a hug.

 

“I don't know.... How can it be still hard? It's been 18 years and it still hurts.” - he sighed.

 

“I know, and it's okay to be sad.”

 

“You got flowers?” - he asked surprised.

 

“Yeah I …. I wanted you to know that I care, and I'm here.” - he said kissing his head.

 

“Thanks.” - he said smiling. - “Wait, how did ya...”

 

“Ellis was talking about the calendar and it just popped into my head. Sorry I couldn't remember earlier.”

 

“It's fine.”

 

“That's why you had a bad night innit?”

 

“I suppose.... and I miss Seb as well.... but mostly... yeah.”

 

“Why don't we go back home, and... I don't know you could show me some old pictures.”

 

“What? Really?”

 

“I mean that would help, wouldn't it?”

 

“I …. yeah I think.” - answered Robert surprised. - “What about work?”

 

“I left Ellis in charge...”

 

“Are you sure that's a good idea?” - he laughed.

 

“Well I told him not to fuck it up.” - he chuckled.

 

“Maybe we should check on him.”

 

“Later, yeah? Let's just go home for now, I'm not gonna leave you alone.”

 

“Okay but..you really should have go and che...”

 

“Shut up, I'm your husband I know what you need!” - said Aaron with a cheeky smile as he started walking away from Robert. He was 10 steps away when he realized Robert was still standing at the grave. He smiled at him, and he swore he heard Robert saying something before he finally caught up with him. He didn't wanna ask, in case it was private, but later that day Robert told him.

 

“ _Told you mum, he's the best thing that ever happened to me”_

 


End file.
